Mini-fans, also called small or miniature fans, serve, for example, for cooling of processors in computed, and for device cooling in small devices, and they have very small dimensions. For example, the fans of    the ebm-papst series 250 have dimensions of 8×25×25 mm;    the ebm-papst series 400F have dimensions of 10×40×40 mm;    the ebm-papst series 400 have dimensions of 20×40×40 mm;    the ebm-papst series 600 have dimensions of 25.4×60×60 mm.The power consumption of such fans falls in respective ranges: for series 250, between 0.4 and 0.6 watts;            for series 400F, between 0.7 and 0.9 watts; and        for series 400 and 600, between 0.9 and 1.6 watts.        With mini-fans, it is customary to secure them using screws or rivets. However, this has the disadvantage that such fasteners can transmit structure-borne noise and vibrations, which are transferred from the fan into a support structure supporting the fan. This kind of resonance amplifies the noise. Furthermore, the conventional manner of fastening is costly, since it requires multiple positioning and securing steps.        